Zapped Into Fairytale Land
by Geonah
Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries, but like the title says, everyone gets zapped into fairytale land. CHAPTER 2 UP!!!
1. The Eeeeeeevil Books!

Hey everyone! Yea! I finally thought of a good story!!! Well, this is my first YYH story so go easy on me! Well, hopefully my friends will help me put some humor into this story! I'm not good at humor. Okay well here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any fairytales I'll tell you if I do! ^_^

(Hey I have updated this several times but the quotation marks, and apostrophe marks aren't working for some stupid reason so, I've tried to make it to where instead of an apostrophe I put a space for example Kurama s, and the quotation marks are weird symbols so your smart you can figure it out!!!! ^_^ If you know how to fix this then please tell me! Thanks) 

****

Zapped Into Fairytale Land!

Chapter 1/The eeeeeeevil books!

Kuwabara and Yusuke were on their way to Kurama s house for a party carrying a paper bag full of chips each.

Yusuke-"Come on Kuwabara! Hurry up!" Yusuke looks behind him to look at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara-"watch out Urameshi!"

Yusuke crashed into a 20ish girl and they both fell on the ground with their bags flying out of their hands.

Kuwabara-"Urameshi! Look what you did!"

Yusuke-"Shut up Kuwabara! Um, sorry?"

Girl-"Oh that's okay."

They picked up their bags and Yusuke and Kuwabara once again rushed off to Kurama's house.

********************************************************************************************

At Kurama s house...

*knock knock*

Kurama-"That must be Yusuke and Kuwabara! Hiei, will you get the door?"

Hiei-"hn" He walks over to the door and ask "Who is it?"

Yusuke-"Us who else?"

Hiei-"Your not welcome here!"

Yusuke-"Oh come on Hiei open up!"

Hiei opens the door

Kurama looks in from the kitchen. "Oh! Hey guys!"

Kuwabara-"Hey! We brought the chips!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both put the bags onto the coffee table.

Hiei-"Well, at least SOMETHING good came through that door!"

Kuwabara-"Hey!"

Hiei looks into Yusuke's bag "What kind of joke is this? Fairytale books? What in the hell?"

Yusuke-"Huh? Oh that must be from that girl I ran into earlier."

Kuwabara-"Great Urameshi! Now we have half the chips we use to!"

Yusuke-"Yea blame it all on me!"

Hiei-"Well it is all your fault after all."

Kurama-"Hey, you should to read these some day, they are really interesting" He picked up one of the books. Everyone else picked one up to just out of curiosity. Kurama read the title of the book then a flash of blue light surrounded him and he was gone! Everyone else looked at where Kurama once stood and looked down at the books.

Hiei-"What in the hell happened?!"

The Hiei got sucked into another book, the Yusuke by another, and Kuwabara by yet another! 

********************************************************************************************

In one of the swirlie port hole thingies...

Yusuke-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" He landed hard on the ground in a mystical looking place. "Whe...where am I?"

********************************************************************************************

bum bum bum buuuuuuuuuuuuum...Okay so how do you like it so far? Well, I know it was short, but that's only because I want you guys to tell me what fairytale you want each person to end up in! Well, have fun deciding! When I get enough reviews then I'll right another chapter! If you e-mail me or send me a review I'll e-mail you when I get another chapter in!

Okay well, I'm tired and I'm going to go draw some, bum bum bum buuuuuuuuuuuuum...Okay so how do you like it so far? Well, I know it was short, but that's only because I want you guys to tell me what fairytale you want each person to end up in! Well, have fun deciding! When I get enough reviews then I'll right another chapter! If you e-mail me or send me a review I'll e-mail you when I get another chapter in!

Okay well, I'm tired and I'm going to go draw some, Tell me what you think! 

Oh and If you want to be a character in the story then tell me and I'll put you in! Just:

!. Send a description of yourself (what you look like, personality)

2. Tell me any special powers you have

3. Race

4. What fairytale you want to be in (give me at least 2 in case I decide not to put that fairy tale in my story)

5. And anything else you want me to know about you!

Note: please be very descriptive, I need to know a lot about you character, in order to make the character act like you want them to act, I can't read minds!

Thanks a lot and have a wonderful day/night

~geonah-chan~


	2. Red Headed Kurama Hood

Hello everyone! It's me Geonah! I'm really sorry that this took so long! I was being lazy and when I did decide to right this chapter my parents wouldn't let me get on the Internet! Ugh! I hate this! Okay well I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! Okay well, I'm adding a new character from Keeper of Memory. Okay well at first I was going to make Hiei little red riding hood but then I someone gave me an even better idea so I though, well Kurama fits the part better so oh well! Okay well, We're going to get on with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, or any Fairytales, or Fairytale Land, or any Black Wyvern things so don't sue, You wouldn't get much anyway. Hehe ^_^ 

Carl (little blue elf on my shoulder)- Geonah was being stupid and forgot to mention that an Ima black Wyvern is a black dragon that stands upright. 

Geonah-Oh! I almost forgot to say that thanks Carl! ^_^

Carl- Always happy to point out your mistakes.

Geonah- *evil glare* Okay well, lets get started shall we? Here we go!

***************************************************************************************

****

Zapped Into Fairytale Land

Chapter 2/Red Headed Kurama Hood and the Big Bad...Wyvern

***************************************************************************************

After swirling around in the port hole thingies.....

Kurama- "W...where am I?" He looked around and he was in a little cottage. 

Then he heard a feminine voice coming from the next room- "Oh Red Headed Kurama Hood! Your back already from delivering medicine to the Tebasis? Great!" 

Kurama- "Um...who are you? And where am I?"

Lady- "Oh your such a joker! You know very well I'm your mother and this is our house, we deliver medicine to all the sick people in this part of the woods! Now, you uncle is sick and he needs you to take this medicine to him. I also packed some soup and toast for lunch. You can both eat it at his house. I think I packed a little extra too, in case you're real hungry."

Kurama- "Umm...okay." 

Mother (same as lady)- "Just stay on that path and don't get sidetracked. Stay on the path!" She was pointing to a dusty old road that led deep into the forest. 

Kurama- "Umm...okay" and he left and walked down the road. `What has happened, the last thing I remember was that I was reading the title to little read riding hood. I must have gotten sucked into it! Wow this is strange, well maybe after I deliver this medicine I can go search for a way out of here. Okay well if this IS little red riding hood, then all I have to do is avoid any wolves and I'll be fine.'

Kurama walked on and on and on....

****************************************************************************************

One hour later...

Kurama- "I wonder how long this trail is. I haven't even gotten to the crossroads and it's been around and hour I would say." He looked to the side of the trail and in the distance saw a rose bush. He reached to see if he still had his rose and he didn't. "Hmm... I'd better get a rose in case something comes up and I need it."

He went into the forest quite a ways until he found the rose bush. He picked a bright red one and then turned around and bumped into something really big.

Kurama- "oh excuse me." Then he looked up and saw what appeared to be a huge dragon, who was standing on his hind legs.

Creature- "Are you Little Red Riding Hood?" 

Kurama- "Um.... no. I'm Kurama, but the lady back there referred to me as, Red Headed Kurama Hood."

Creature- "Ah yes, how could I forget. And where are you headed Kurama?"

Kurama- 'Okay, there is something weird here, but what is it?' "Well, I'm going to deliver this medicine, toast, and soup to, um...uncle, up the trail, then I'm going to find my way out of this place. Would you happen to know a way out of here, um...dragon?"

Creature- "I am not a dragon, I am an Ima black Wyvern. And no, I don't know a way out, I've been here since, who knows how long!"

Kurama-"Oh! Then you haven't seen any wolves lately have you?"

Wyvern (creature)- "no I can't say I have...Kurama, what may I ask are you doing with those roses?"

Kurama- "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, I must be going." He turned to walk away, but the Wyvern jumped in front of him.

Wyvern- "Well, I was asking because a little deeper into the forest, there are some even prettier roses, but watch out, there thorns are even more prickly than those of a regular rose."

Kurama- "Oh, well thank you. I think I will."

Wyvern- "Okay well I must be going, I've got to be going. Have a nice day." He turned around and flew off.

***************************************************************************

Back on the trail a little wile later...

Kurama- 'Okay, I should almost be there, I'll deliver this medicine and then I'll go and try to see if I can find a way out of here.'

He walked a little farther and then he saw a tall, yet little cottage in the clearing. But something didn't feel right...Kurama walked to the cottage and knocked on the door, but instead of someone answering, it opened. He walked inside and there was no one there. He walked outside into the back yard and saw none other than the Wyvern standing there holding what appeared to be a middle aged man, who he assumed was Uncle.

Kurama- 'I knew there was something wrong with that Wyvern.' "What are you doing?"

Wyvern- "I am going to eat your uncle and then I am going to take your toast!"

Kurama- "What if I give you all the toast I've got and you let Uncle go?"

Wyvern- "How much toast you've got?"

Kurama- "Well, I've got 5 slices!"

Wyvern- "Hmmm....nope! That's not enough! I can't ever find enough toast around here! *sigh* Oh well, I guess I could eat the both of you and then eat the toast, oh I wish I could find more toast!"

Kurama- "Well, you could come with me, I'm looking for a way out of here, and we could look for some toast for you too! What do you think, put Uncle down and then I'll give you all the toast I've got and we can go find more."

Wyvern- "Really? Wow! I get toast!!! Yea! Sure I accept! And I can fly us to wherever we need to go, I just am bad with directions, and I've very forgetful, I get lost a lot."

Kurama- "That's okay, I'm good with directions, I'll be the "map" person, so put Uncle down and then we can go alright?"

Wyvern- "Okay" He put Uncle down next to Kurama.

Kurama- "Okay, um...Uncle, eat this and you'll get better okay?"

Uncle- "okay have a safe trip where ever you're going. One more thing! Take this."

Kurama- "What's this? Wait! Aren't you from that show, Jackie Chan adventures?"

Uncle- "That is the invisibility talisman (don't know which one that is). And yes I am from Jackie Chan adventures. I was reading 'Little Red Riding Hood' one day and I got sucked into it and ever since then, I kept getting sick and this little girl kept coming and giving me soup and stuff and this wolf thing kept eating me, until this over grown lizard showed up..."

Wyvern- "Wyvern...not lizard!!!"

Uncle- "Whaaaaaaatever! (Can you imagine him saying that? Hehe I can) I'm tired of this! Ever day!"

Kurama- "So why did you give me the invisibility talisman?"

Uncle- "It might help you on you journey, and when I was reading 'Little Red Riding Hood' that was in my pocket...so it came in here with me."

Kurama- "Okay, well we'd better get going, we'll come back and get you if we find anything!" Kurama climbed onto the Wyvern's back waved goodbye and they flew off in search for a way out...oh and some toast!

*******************************************************************************

Okay well that's the end of that chapter, Hope ya liked it. I know, I didn't do very good on Kurama's personality, or did I? (let me know) But I'll get better, it was late at night so, forgive me! Send me your comments for the next chapter. Okay well I know, what fairy tale Hiei is going to be in, but I'm not sure what Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to be in, so if you have any suggestions please tell. ^_^ You don't know how many fairytales I've read this week, I have like 4 books that have like 20-30 fairy tales in them, and I'm getting out all the movies that I have with fairytales! Man, I've never read this much in months, and I thought I was reading a lot of fan fiction. *sigh* oh well! Everyone needs to update, on their knowledge of fairytales at one point of another.

Okay, well if you didn't understand what Uncle was trying to say.... Every time someone gets sucked into a book that character disappears:

Kurama got sucked into the book and took on the character of Little Red Riding Hood, and she disappeared.

The Wyvern got sucked in (yes she reads {Wyvern's a girl}) and took on the part of the wolf, and she said she hadn't seen a wolf (wolf disappeared) 

And Uncle, took on the part of the Grandmother, and the Grandmother disappeared. 

Okay well if you still don't understand, e-mail me. Okay well send me your suggestions if ya have any, and sorry if I've typed your eyes off (kinda like-talked your ears off, hehe) Okay, well thanks for every thing, and thanks Keeper of Memory!

~geonah-chan~


End file.
